


【KuraBistro | all仓】15：16 关八穷鼠鉴赏会

by BBBIUUU



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 516限定特供熊熊套餐, M/M, all仓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU
Summary: 这是一道给小熊的 五人份红酒炖肉配芝士蛋糕套餐上一棒：@布丁_orange下一棒：@ひかり
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Murakami Shingo/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 21





	【KuraBistro | all仓】15：16 关八穷鼠鉴赏会

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大仓忠义生日快乐🎉🎉🎉  
> 新的一岁吃好睡好每天都能开开心心💚

大仓忠义一推开门，就被迎面而来大屏幕上自己被成田凌按在床上强吻的画面给惊到了。  
面红耳赤扭过头，却发现坐在沙发上的四位队友正看得津津有味。看见他来了，还连忙拍拍中间的位置招呼他赶紧坐过去。

而拎着红酒怀里抱着新打样出来的mini boy的大仓觉得自己陷入了尴尬的境地，呆呆站在门口不知道该怎么办，完全不好意思直视电影画面，尤其是在队友面前。

说好了一起看电影，顺便拍个关八tv，大仓完全想不到他们会选择看这部，也根本没有想过会看这部。如果事先知道，他今天绝对不会像往常一样迟到二十分钟了，他一定会赶在他们之前把碟片给抢走……  
可惜一切都没有如果。

看大仓呆呆站在门口迟迟不进去，丸山隆平起身走过来把他给推过去按在了沙发里，然后顺势坐到了他身边。另一边坐着的安田接走他手里的红酒顺手放到面前的木质矮脚桌上，接着和村上一起把boy挨个摆好。

此时电影画面上的大仓面色潮红，被成田凌按在床上，下半身的动作虽未赤裸拍出来，但神情氛围都在暗示着此时他们正在做的事情。屏幕里大仓侧着脸躺倒在被揉皱的床单上，尽管双手挡住了眼睛，却挡不住那份情欲，断断续续的呻吟从齿缝泄出，穿过音响扩散开来，弥漫在这并不宽阔的房间里。  
没有人说话，气氛变得越来越暧昧，这旖旎的声音让本就有点害羞的大仓根本不好意思直视屏幕，低着头满脑子思绪混乱不知道该怎么做。

“我们换一部吧？这个不好看，真的不好看的……”  
大仓小声抗议，但是并没有人理他。  
四个人反而很热烈地讨论着电影。  
“拍得好逼真啊……不愧是r15电影。”  
“和小忠高潮时候的样子一模一样。”  
“大仓演技又变强了呢。”  
“看小忠在别人身下高潮好不爽……”  
……

好像是注意到大仓一直没有看屏幕，丸山拿起面前桌上的一盒芝士，递给大仓，问道：“小忠不喜欢这部吗？”  
然而大仓还没来得及回答就被安田接上了话，“怎么会不喜欢呢，大仓之前不是回答粉丝说恭一是他喜欢的角色。”

好在这会儿令人羞耻的画面切走，换成了大伴恭一与女友在一起的场景，横山一句话把话题转了过去，“大仓好渣哦……”  
“才不是大仓是大伴恭一！”大仓下意识大声反驳。  
“嗯嗯，太渣了。”然而并没有人理会他的辩解，纷纷应和道。

穷鼠毕竟还算是部剧情向的电影，r15画面过去，自己的呻吟声终于在耳边消失，大仓也终于小心翼翼抬起头看向了屏幕。  
他往嘴里塞着芝士，看着眼前的画面，思绪纷飞，不自觉想起了和成田凌一起拍电影的日子。  
他突然意识到，自己的记忆里大半都是对方的裸体与那些令人面红耳赤的事情……

糟糕，更加不能在他们面前直视这部电影了……

“我，我们喝酒吧。”  
大仓被羞耻的回忆搞得手脚都不知道该怎么放了，干脆起身去拿酒杯准备倒点酒喝。

喝点酒应该就能冷静下来了吧……  
大仓这么想着，给每个人倒好了自己专门带来的红酒，然后不管不顾自己先喝了一大口。

醇香的酒液滑入口腔，浸润着舌尖的味蕾，酒精入喉，带来的微弱烧灼感给大仓壮了壮胆。

画面一帧一帧播放，大仓一口一口抿着酒，不知道是酒精作祟还是电影这个元凶，给大仓的耳尖染上了一抹红。  
缠绵的伴奏在昏暗的灯光下异常抓人耳，画面又开始变得绮丽。

“小忠这已经是第三次被强吻了吧？”丸山说道。  
“半推半就的，大仓又高潮了呢……”安田感慨。  
“看起来被成田凌吻得很舒服的样子……”横山话里有一丝不爽。  
“听说拍戏的时候你们都吻烂了？”村上望向大仓，补充问道。  
听到这话，所有人都无视掉电影，转头望向了大仓。  
被一双双质问的眼睛直视着的大仓生无可恋，红着脸下意识大声反驳道：“没有啦！”  
然后又好像底气不足一样，瞬间弱了下去，小声继续说道：“只是为了杂志宣传才那么说的……”

但是就着如此少儿不宜的画面，并没有人相信他的辩解。

横山插话问道，“拍戏的时候吻得开心吗？”  
大仓弱弱回答，“才没有……”  
“可是小忠看起来和成田凌吻得难舍难分……”丸山注视着画面，话里有一丝怒气。  
“拍戏的时候被成田凌这么弄，たつ会有感觉吗？”村上接着问。  
安田看着画面继续感慨，“小忠的表情，和平时做的时候一模一样……”

被调戏的大仓脸变得更红了，眼前画面上自己表现出的高潮的样子，实在是难为情。  
酒精加上害羞的双重作用，使得他像只待人采摘的熟透的苹果。此时坐在对猎物虎视眈眈的狼群之间，却毫无防备。

“别看了吧……这部不适合……我们不是还要拍tv的吗……”  
“怎么就不适合了？嗯？”安田反问，“难道大仓的屁股就只能给成田凌看给成田凌摸给成田凌操，我们就不可以吗？”  
“再说了，不是大仓说的吗？让粉丝们记得去电影院看你的屁股？难道你忘了？”  
露骨的话语刺痛了大仓的耳朵。  
“yasu！”可是下一秒看见屏幕的大仓又软了下去，像是被拆穿了谎言，“你别说了……”

电影画面越来越色情，屏幕上的两人坐在出租车内吻得难舍难分，津液交换的水声散发着色气，使得昏暗的房间内气温逐渐上升。  
完全了解后面会发生什么剧情的大仓局促起来，窝在丸山与安田中间坐立难安，终于还是站起身，“我，我去上个厕所，你们先看。”

可他还没来得及转身离开就被安田拉住了手，然后一个不注意被丸山扑倒在沙发上，脑袋栽进了安田怀里。

一抬头，看见安田意味深长地冲着他笑。  
“电影的主角可是你，你怎么能先跑呢？”

大仓愣了神，还没反应过来就突然感觉到下半身一凉，裤子被丸山扒开，粉嫩小巧的阴茎软软地趴在腿间。  
大仓急忙伸手试图遮挡，然而双手被安田固定住根本无法动弹，只能任由趴在自己身上的丸山胡作非为。  
“maru！”大仓焦急地大声喊道，想要制止正准备伸手玩弄自己下体的丸山，但是下一秒就被安田堵住了嘴，被迫扭着头接受带着点怒气的吻。

“呜……”呜咽声在喉咙里打转，舌头滑入对方的口中，唾液交换，银丝从唇边滑落挂在嘴角，显得格外淫荡。大仓被吻得嘴唇发麻，脸上被安田的胡子扎得痒痒的。他颤抖着，下体又被因弹贝斯带着点茧子的指腹揉搓着，很快就缴械投降，直挺挺翘了起来。  
被胁迫的大仓化在安田的怀里，眼角溢出了生理性的泪水。

视线模糊，他隐隐约约看见电影屏幕上，自己被成田压在地板上吻着喉结，纤细的双腿翘起夹在成田身侧，解开皮带的裤子挂在一只脚腕上摇摇欲坠，让人忍不住担忧它是否能禁得住两人如此激烈动作的考验。  
淅淅沥沥的雨声，情欲纠缠的喘息声，衣服摩擦的声音……  
被强吻的呜咽，被抚慰的难耐，酒精作祟，大仓脑袋越来越混乱，理不清事情究竟怎么突然就发展成了现在这幅状况。

眼前是r15级别电影最激烈的情事，而自己正经历着r18级别的性事，残存的理性的挣扎，逐渐被吞噬在这暧昧的房间内，消失殆尽。

“小忠想射吗？”  
丸山突然停下了手中的工作，用手指按住大仓溢着白色液体的顶端，瞥了一眼电影屏幕，眯着眼睛看向正要高潮的大仓。

就要到达欲望顶端的大仓像是突然坠入了地底，想要释放却无可奈何。双手还被安田禁锢着，只能用渴求的眼神望向掌握着自己下体的丸山，声音里带着哭腔。  
“呜……想，松，松开，maru……我好难受呜……”  
“求，求求你了。”

没有人能敌得过撒娇的大仓忠义。  
丸山自然也不例外。  
怒气在看见示弱的大仓的瞬间灰飞烟灭，“小忠要自食其力，乖，自己弄给我看。”丸山凑到大仓耳边蛊惑道，然后示意安田，“yasu松开他吧。”

得到自由的大仓完全忘记了逃跑这一选项，迫不及待抚上了自己的阴茎，上下撸动。  
他仿佛忘却了此时身边还有四位队友，全身心沉浸在了自我欢愉之中。白皙的手指中粉嫩的小肉棒探出头，然后又缩回去。嘴唇微张吐露出呻吟，小舌时不时从齿缝钻出，舔一舔红润的唇，像在诱惑着人去品味。  
手上的速度逐渐加快，另一只手隔着衬衫无意识地揉搓胸口微微凸起的乳尖，一切都令人血脉喷张。

一股股浓稠的白色液体喷射出来，滴落在褶皱的衬衫与露出的泛着粉的皮肤上，大仓呼吸急促，脑袋靠在安田怀里，他满足地舔了舔嘴角，像是吃饱了一样，终于达到了高潮。

他完全沉浸在了高潮后的自我满足中，根本意识不到，自己现在的状况有多么淫靡。更没有注意到，自己处在了一个多么危险的境地。

音响里还时不时传来交合的水声，大仓伏在成田身下，喘息声阵阵。  
而空气里是大仓趋于平缓的呼吸。  
丸山与安田四目相对后看向了那待宰的羔羊，村上坐在一边凝视着他们的动作，一旁的横山只是默默瞥了眼高潮的大仓，然后眼神暗了下去，继续看着画面上正被成田凌干着的大仓，没有说话。

丸山随手抹了把大仓肚皮上的精液，抹在大仓屁股上。然后突然把毫无防备的大仓抱起，改为跪姿，掏出自己早已硬起的阴茎，对准大仓的后穴直接捣了进去。

“呜……痛，好痛。”许久未经历过性事的穴口突然被丸山粗暴地捅开，被撕裂的疼痛使得大仓下意识想要逃离，“出，出去，好痛——呜……”

然而丸山并不理会，握着大仓的腰快速抽动，尽情发泄着各种不满。  
他觉得自己更生气了，气此时电影里的画面，气可能和大仓发生过什么的成田，气自己好像没有看好自家弟弟，更气大仓没有自己也能到达高潮。  
“呜啊，maru，痛……慢，慢点。”大仓跪趴在沙发上，后穴的胀痛让他不自觉向前爬去，可还没爬出去一步就又被丸山扯了回去，再次猛得插入。  
“出，你出去，啊！——”

“小忠这不是被干得很开心吗，怎么到我就要跑了呢？”丸山抓住大仓的头发，强迫他看向电影画面。  
大屏幕上的大仓浑身赤裸，跪趴在地板上，眼神迷离望着落地窗中自己被成田操弄的身影。只一瞬，眼睛被捂住，头扬起，喉结上滑下一滴汗液，沿着皮肤滴落地板。尽管白嫩肥软的屁股只占据了屏幕的一小部分，但屁股上那颗痣却异常显眼，灼人眼目。

“还是说，成田凌就比较特殊？”  
说罢，丸山又狠狠地顶了进去。  
干涩的甬道使得丸山也并不怎么好受，但他被大仓躲闪的身影刺激得更是气恼，变得更加用力。

“不，不是……痛，呜……”大仓颤抖着抓住安田的手，“yasu，yasu……救唔——”  
求助的话语还没说出口，就被阴茎粗暴地堵在了嘴里。安田按住大仓的头开始抽动自己的腰肢，“大仓乖，好好舔。”

“呜，呜……”  
嘴里被安田的粗热塞满，身体随着丸山插入的频率摆动，大仓无处可躲。  
衬衫扣子不知道什么时候都已经被解开，只剩胸口的一颗摇摇欲坠，稍长的碎发垂在脸颊两侧，耳环若隐若现。  
前后交加使得他动弹不得。  
后穴涨得生痛，紧致的穴道突然承受了过于粗大的肉棒，缺少润滑的疼痛远远超过于顶到敏感处的酥麻。  
嘴里带着腥味的阴茎如狂风骤雨般在嘴里肆虐，根本不管他能否承受，时不时顶到喉咙，想要干呕却再次深入。口水沿着嘴角流出，滴落在沙发上，大仓觉得自己要死掉了一样。

泪水溢出眼眶，他望向此时坐在自己斜对角的村上，眼里都是恳求。  
但有谁会看着如此活色生香的淫乱场面而无动于衷？更何况最撩拨的人用那么湿漉漉的眼神看着自己。  
村上觉得大仓眼里充满了渴望，并不是渴望得到解救，而是渴望他加入他们。  
他缓缓起身，走了过去。

狠狠拍了下安田和丸山的头，“你们，对大仓温柔一点。”  
虽这么说着，村上却一点也不温柔地一把抓起大仓支撑在安田腿上的双手，抚上了自己早已硬挺的下体。  
“たつ，乖，摸一摸。”

失去支撑的大仓一下子摔在安田腿上，喉咙里的巨物猛得深入，惹得阵阵干呕。想要撑起身子可是左手被村上抓得牢牢的，被带着撸动着对方的下体。只有右手曲着手腕抵在安田腿上，稍稍缓解口中的冲击。  
他上半身伏下去，屁股翘起，沿着腰线下弯，腰窝在白色衬衫下若隐若现，形成了最性感的曲线。  
头发早已乱糟糟一团，被安田抓在手里，控制他口中吞吐的频率。  
终于，最后一颗扣子也宣告溃败。衬衫大开，胸口的两点随着丸山的幅度摩擦在粗糙的布艺沙发上，迅速变得红肿。

久逢甘露的小穴慢慢被操开，疼痛变为酸爽，刚射过的阴茎又悄悄翘起了头，在空气中孤零零立着。原本躲躲闪闪的翘臀也不自觉开始扭动，穴口一张一合吞吐着巨大的硬物。  
看见大仓反应的丸山并没有高兴反而更加生气，狠狠拍了下正摆动的屁股，“小忠什么时候变得这么骚了？”  
布丁似的屁股颤了颤，留下了粉红的掌印，可口诱人。

大仓慢慢适应了嘴里的酸涩，转被动为主动，右手摸上安田的下体，嘴里小心舔弄着。试探性地抬眸，与安田刚好来了个对视。  
对方揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发，“小忠可千万不要用这种眼神看别人啊。”

“拍戏的时候有用过这种眼神诱惑成田凌吗？”丸山抽插的幅度愈来愈快，话里行间都是不满。  
可嘴里还塞着安田东西的大仓怎么回答的了，含糊不清微微摇了摇头，但并没有人理会他的回应，继续自说自话。

“和成田凌做了吗？”  
“屁股变得这么骚，小忠是不是忍耐不住寂寞偷偷诱惑别人了？”  
“成田凌能像我们这么满足你吗？”  
“成田凌有像我这样狠狠地操进你的穴内，让你高潮吗？”  
耳边的话越来越刺耳，但是身体上的欢愉来得更加剧烈，被冷落的下体颤抖着吐露浊液，大仓忍不住向下弯腰，贴近沙发，前后摩擦。

嘴里的阴茎抽动地越来越快，终于，安田一个深喉，悉数射进了大仓嘴里。  
腥浊的精液直入喉咙，或许是太久没有过疏解，安田射出的精液又多又浓，沿着嘴角流了出来。  
他用手指轻轻抹了下大仓嘴边的液体，撬开牙齿伸进大仓嘴里，“这是给大仓的奖励，乖，吞下去。”  
直到看见大仓乖乖咽下后，才抽出手指，心满意足拍了拍大仓的脑袋，像是在对待听话的宠物狗一样，“小忠真乖。”

与此同时，丸山握紧大仓的腰，狠狠冲刺了几下，深入，浓稠的精液一股股射出，灌满了他的后穴。  
被顶到深处的大仓也终于再次射了出来，后穴缩紧，像饿了很久似的吞咽着渴望的食物。  
白液汩汩从穴口溢出， 滴落在垂挂于腿弯处的黑色内裤上。  
穴口一张一合，往外滴滴答答流着精液，异常诱惑。

接连射了两次的大仓获得释放，软绵绵瘫倒在沙发上，嘴唇微张喘着粗气，只有泛着粉色的屁股还高高翘起。  
这让还硬挺挺的村上非常不满，他松开大仓的手，起身直接插进去了他湿润的穴口。

“啊——”  
陷在高潮中没有缓冲出来的大仓突然又被塞满，内壁在粗长阴茎的打扰下再次被撑开，猝不及防叫了出声。

“たつ，咬得好紧……”  
“嗯啊，哈……”大仓把脸埋进沙发，想要克制自己再次喷涌而出的欲望，但呻吟还是泄了出来。  
电影中透过音响带着点电流声的娇喘，伴上现实空间激情难耐的愉悦呻吟，夹杂着粗重的喘息声，种种声音在屋内奏出了最色情的靡音。

“哈啊……慢，慢一点……”  
过于刺激的快感传遍全身上下，让已经射过两次的大仓有点吃力，但他早已明白不乖乖听话任人摆布根本无法安抚这几个满载怒气，专门挑了穷鼠当着他面来看的人。  
为了让自己好过一点，他哼着甜腻的声音，做起了自己最擅长的事——撒娇。  
“信ちゃん～换个姿势，嗯啊……”  
大仓爬起，甩掉挂在脚腕的内裤，赤着脚，面对面坐到村上怀里，环住他的脖子，脑袋懒懒地往他身上一栽，前后晃动着还湿漉漉的屁股，用鼻音哼着，“唔，信ちゃん，快，快进来。”  
他衣服大开，下体赤裸，鸭子坐坐在村上身上，黑紫色的粗大阴茎在肥嫩的屁股里进进出出，脚趾因刺激而蜷缩起来，屁股上的痣暴露在空气中，格外性感。  
“哈啊……信，信ちゃん，好，好深——”  
跪坐的姿势使得顶端更容易进入到更深的地方，大仓扭着腰部，屁股上下摆动。  
上半身紧紧贴在村上身上，肿立起来的乳头因衣服的摩擦变得愈发敏感。  
“摸，摸一摸这里……呜……”大仓拽着村上的手往自己胸口放，手指指腹触及乳尖，带来的战栗感使得他更加沉沦。  
大仓柔软的胸部在村上手里变了形，丰润得不像是一个正常男性的胸部。  
剧烈运动下衬衫滑下肩部，优美的肩胛骨半遮半掩，稍长的衬衫摆尾随运动甩起，然后又落下去贴在圆润的屁股上，稍稍遮盖住股间。  
大仓靠自己扭动着获取内壁的快感，疲惫但又不舍得穴内的巨物，他皱皱眉上半身贴紧了村上，凑到他耳边低声媚语，“信，信ちゃん也动一动嘛……嗯……哈，好，好累……”

村上用虎牙蓦地咬住大仓的耳垂，舌头舔上他的耳环，含在口中玩弄，搞得湿漉漉了才松开，然后坏笑着说：“たつ长大了，要学会自己吃啊。”

嘴上虽这么说着，但下半身猛然抖动起来，猝不及防的大仓断断续续叫出声，屁股打在腿上的撞击声啪啪作响，沙发吱吱呀呀，也盖不住大仓的呻吟。

“恭一送给了今之濑红酒，吃醋。”  
一旁完事后看着电影的安田突然说道，然后看向正在进行性事的两人，端起大仓刚刚倒的酒，喝了一大口，走过去，直接扭过大仓的脸，对着被吻得红肿的唇再次吻了上去。  
略带涩味的红酒在嘴中传递，滑入口腔。  
喉咙干哑的大仓如饥渴的小猫般，灵巧的舌头探入安田口中，拼命汲取着露水。  
吻罢还依依不舍地舔了舔嘴角，像只餍足的小猫咪一样，极度诱惑。

“yasu又偷吻大仓！”  
丸山像赌气一样，也端起酒杯喝了满满一大口走过来，在大仓还没反应过来就又吻住了他。  
“呜，呜……”  
和安田相比略显粗暴的吻让口中的酒液溢了出来，鲜艳的红酒洒在大仓身上，沿着肌肤滑落，白色的衬衫染上红色，衬得泛粉的皮肤更加娇艳。

半赤裸的躯体被投影灯光照着，大仓忠义与屏幕上的大伴恭一融为一体，似梦似幻，酒精作祟让他分不清现实与梦境。  
脑袋里剩下的只有无尽的欢愉。

事毕，大仓精疲力尽靠在村上颈窝上，闭上眼睛，胳膊无力地耷拉在身体两侧。  
呼吸趋于平缓，像是要睡着了一样。

村上宠溺地揉了揉大仓的脑袋，瞥了眼电影屏幕。

此时电影进展到了最后的篇章，不再是充满桃色的肉体纠缠，逐渐化为了精神上的缠绵乱丝。  
汽车的轰鸣声消逝，海浪拍击着石板，两人站在车前，望着面前一望无垠的大海。  
墨蓝色的天空与海岸线相接，海风阵阵，吹乱了两人的发梢，没有人说话。  
带着一股哀伤的背景音乐声慢慢增大，遮盖住了海浪。画面切到两人面部，他们只是静静看着这片海，但眼中的情感却深邃到可与面前这片大海相比较。

在一旁一直认真看着电影的横山突然开口，“拍完电影的庆功会，小忠被成田凌吻了是吧。”

大仓骤然一颤。  
缓缓开口，“那，只是……”

“是什么？”横山继续追问，“小忠不是没有推开吗？”  
“念念不舍吗？”  
大仓脸埋在村上怀里，默默摇摇头，但没有继续说什么。

他想起了那天，和平常缠绵的吻完全与众不同的蜻蜓点水一吻，以及眼睛里完全看不透甚至让人有点畏惧的深情……

“他看你的眼神，让人很生气。”横山盯着屏幕，继续说。  
“的确很生气。”丸山附和。  
“虽然只是电影，但是想到他戏下还亲了你……”安田抓起大仓的手，放到唇边轻轻一吻，“忍不住会多想呢……”  
村上揉搓起压在自己腿上的肥软屁股，冲着怀里耳根都红透了的大仓低语，“たつ的屁股这么色，成田凌忍得住吗？”

“是因为小忠一直摇着屁股诱惑别人，才发生这种事的吧。”  
“做了那么久过于刺激的事，想要用一个吻来开启另一种关系？”  
“耐不住寂寞的小忠，有半夜抱着枕头敲开对方的门吗？”  
“还是说有睡在乐屋，衣服也不好好穿，故意勾引他？”  
“又或是喝着酒半推半就一夜迷情？”  
“小忠勾引人的手段那么多，成田凌忍得住吗？”

被接连质问的大仓只想赶紧安抚好这几个怀着怒气的哥哥，他不敢开口否认，只是默默摇摇头。

“分手了，小忠哭得这么心碎，看起来真的很喜欢对方呢。”  
“哭成这样的大仓……不是电影还真的看不到呢。”  
“虽然是电影，但还是很火大啊。”  
“一想到是在因为成田凌哭，还和成田做了那么多事……”  
“就好生气。”  
“好想把这样的小忠锁起来……”  
“想把他关在屋里，不想被别人看到。”  
“小忠，是我们的……”

慢慢缓过来的大仓深觉不妙，没想到比起床戏竟然感情戏更让他们火大。

“尼酱……”大仓从村上身上爬起，颤巍巍走到横山面前，跪坐在他腿间，拉开裤链，看到硬起来的阴茎后窃喜。  
他轻轻吻上顶端，抬眸，用委屈巴巴的眼神看向横山，“尼酱，别生气了好不好。”  
扭过脸看了一眼屏幕，噘着嘴狡辩道：“那只是在拍电影……”

“不看了，我们一起做点更开心的事好不好嘛。”  
大仓小心翼翼讨好着生气的横山，像只被训斥了的小狗，仰着头看着横山，摇尾乞怜，然后一口含住了他的下体。  
仿佛在吃美味的棒棒糖，大仓双手握住，舌尖一点点舔在粗大的肉棒上。嘴里虽然酸涩，仍旧卖力吞吐。  
他眼睛向上偷偷瞄了一眼横山，想要确认对方有没有舒服，却直接来了个对视，急忙低头躲闪，但还是被逮住了。

“怎么变得这么熟练？是从成田凌那学到的吗？”  
横山拽住大仓的衣服，把他拽得猛得上前，贴紧他的脸，继续说，“缠着他陪你练习怎么做爱了吗？”  
“拍完戏回来屁股就变得更骚了，是他的功劳吗？”  
他用牙齿轻轻咬着大仓的下唇，舔弄，而大仓拼命摇着头否认。  
“小忠不承认是吗？”  
“不勇于认错可不行啊……”

横山毫不怜惜地用力把大仓推倒在沙发上，抬起他的腿，对准后穴，一个猛冲。  
在一旁的三人也起身再次来到大仓身边，继续加入这场饕餮盛宴。

“既然不认错，

“那就继续接受‘惩罚’吧——”

—完。—


End file.
